


Worldmeld Awakening: Ash's Form Changes

by johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: felt inspired to write this after watching KH3 gameplay videoseach form represents a Generation of pokemon and an outfit Ash has worn in his travels.note that these formes arent locked to a specific class or weapon, nor are they necessarily connected to the keyblade.refs:https://www.khwiki.com/Formchangehttps://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Counter_Shieldhttps://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_clothing_in_the_anime#Ashi dont own anything
Series: Worldmeld [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955062
Kudos: 4
Collections: Worldmeld





	Worldmeld Awakening: Ash's Form Changes

Worldmeld-Awakening: Ash's Formchanges  
johnnyd2

Prime Forme  
Appearance: Ash's Original Kanto/Johto Outfit  
Focus: All Around offense and Defense

Elemental Forme  
Appearance: Ash's hoenn outfit  
Focus: Dual Elemental Magic

Counter Forme  
Appearance: Ash's Sinnoh Outfit  
Focus: Defensive Elemental Magic and Countering/Counter Shield

Duality Forme  
Appearance: Ash's Unova outfit  
Focus: Dual wielding and light/darkness

Mega Forme  
Appearance: Ash's Kalos outfit  
Focus: Mega Evolution, Speed, Agility. Melee combat

Z Volt Forme  
Appearance: Ash's Alola outfit  
Focus: Z-moves/Limit breaks, electric attacks. Melee/fist attacks.

Hero Max Forme  
Appearance: Ash's Journeys/Galar outfit  
Focus: Sword and shield combat. Well rounded. Increased capabilities against giant foes


End file.
